XLR8/Quotes
Ben 10 And Then There Were 10 *"Yep. Hey, check this out!" *"Pretty fast, huh?" The Krakken *"Hey! I said Ripjaws, not XLR8! Stupid watch!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"You okay?" *"What's so important in that crate that you'd risk your life for it?" *"You almost got munched for a few sandwiches?" *"Uh oh. Sorry. Gotta run." *"Almost there! I think I'm gonna-" Kevin 11 *"But I can!" *"Trick or treat!" The Alliance *"Looks like you got this party started without me!" *"Who's he?" *"One good kick deserves another!" *"Gwen!" *"What are you doing here?" *"So does that beeping!" Lucky Girl *"Everyone out!" *"Dude, you want a book, try the library!" *"Just doing what I need to do and keeping it low-key." *"Who's your hero?" Secrets *"Hey!" *"I can still give you a run for your money!" *"Wasn't planning on it! Peekaboo!" *"Ohhh...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow..." The Galactic Enforcers *"We've got to split up! I'll draw their attention and you take out Vulkanus." *"What are you doing? You're supposed to be attacking Sixsix!" Camp Fear *"This doesn't look good..." *"Grandpa?" *"Keep your roots to yourself!" *"Grandpa!" *"Save your strength. I'll have you free in just a-" Back With a Vengeance *"I must have finally unlocked some kind of master control or something!" *"For a millisecond. Time's up!" *"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Ben 10,000 *"10 what?" *"Whoa...'Hero of Heroes: Ben 10,000'! Is that really me?" *"Do I know you?" *"Oh yeah? Well why don't you prepare to see why they call me Hero of-" Ben 10,000 *"Looks like the work of Animo. I'll run a DNA analysis back at headquarters." *"And send them back. Now." *"I don't have time for this." *"Hmm. How about never?" *"Show's over, guys." *"What would be the point? But since you're here, how about bringing Animo back to the Null Void chamber for me?" *"Gwendolyn, I'll meet you back at headquarters." *"He escaped a few years back. I wasn't sure if he was going to show his ugly face again, but now it looks like he won't be a problem anymore?" *"Last I saw of him, I left him in pieces. It wasn't pretty for anyone. 'Nuff said." *"There's no time. I'm always patrolling the planet, thus, 'Ben' has no need to hang out here." *"You'll learn soon enough, being me is not about 'fun.' Now wait here for Gwendolyn. And don't touch a thing!" *"Get off that board now." *"No! Those days are over." *"My business, not yours. Get the portal open and get them home." Merry Christmas *"Aw man!" *"Cool! Peppermint!" *"Whoa! I've never XLR8ed on ice before!" *"I was thinking more like a snowball slaughterfest." Monster Weather *"I'll follow it!" *"Wow! New episode?" *"Got you now!" *"Any ideas how we're going to stop it?" *"We don't have time for stories now, Grandpa!" *"I'm on it!" *"One XLR8ed funnel, coming up!" Under Wraps *"Ah! Toro, toro! Ole!" *"One way to find out: follow the glow trail!" *"Whoa! Looks like Todd was right! But why would a mummy try to get back into the ground?" *"Whoa!" The Unnaturals *"Ready to take one for the team, Cash? Ha ha ha ha ha!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! No pain, no gain, jerkface!" *"Okay, let's get serious." *"That doesn't mean I'm not a sore loser!" The Return *"Yes! Got what I asked for! That musclehead will never know what hit him!" *"Wow. Good reflexes." *"Sure hope this works! Better hurry! Um...what's he gonna do with that?" *"I don't know what your plan is, but it's over, Franken-freak!" *"The master's? Who's the-wait a minute! I know this place!" *"Ghostfreak!" *"How can this be? I saw him fried with my own eyes!" Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *"Okay, Animo! Science class is cancelled!" *"Please. I'll run circles around that bug." *"Oh yeah! Being a hero rocks!" *"I'm gonna crack you like an egg!" *"If I can't shut it down, I'll just have to turn it up!" *"Can't be any worse than what's going to happen if I don't!" *"That's the idea." Perfect Day *"Time to go nighty-night, Enoch!" *"I figure even bad guys deserve to have a nice dream every once in a while." Ready to Rumble *"Presenting: XLR8 on ice!" *"One side! Coming through!" *"Thanks!" *"Uh oh." Ken 10 Ben 10,000 *"Gotta run!" *"You're in for a big surprise, pal!" *"After Animo broke in, I hid the containment unit. Now, it's time to go back home." *"Kenny?" *"Grandpa! Kenny!" Kenny *"Don't you mean WE gotta run? Race ya!" Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 *"You think that's cool? Watch this!" *"Look, I don't wanna hurt you guys..." *"Guess the feeling's not mutual." *"Okay, so the Circus Freaks break into the toughest bank in the world, hypnotize the guards into thinking they're chickens, but forget to steal any of the gold?" Goodbye and Good Riddance *"Now to score some brownie points!" *"Every single one of those heroes!" *"We've gotta stop him once and for all!" *"Fine! Destroy the town! But you'll never see me or the Omnitrix again." *"Knew you'd play Follow the Leader...loser." *"Vilgax is finally burnt toast! You did it!" *"I still have one more thing to do. I'll be right back." *"I figured since my secret was out..." Ben 10: Omniverse Trouble Helix Young Ben *"Whoa! Cool! What's this? What's that do? Whoa that's heavy. What's that? Neat!" *"This place is awesome! Did you see that hula hoop thing? It makes lightning!" *"Whoops! Heh heh, sorry." Hot Stretch *"It's on like Computron!" Many Happy Returns *"Let's do this!" *"Sorry lady, you can't hit what you can't-" *"Nice thinking, Rook!" *"On my way!" *"You and what army, Gar?" Malefactor Young Ben *"Coming through!" *"What can I say? I get around." *"Is that the best you can do? Wow dude, you really are defective!" Ben Again Young Ben *"Seriously? Your name is Eon? Like E-yawn?" *"Save me from what? You can't even lay a finger on me!" Store 23 *"I got him." *"The who-tellectuary? Never heard of him. But don't worry." *"Take him down, Ben!" *"Don't worry, just gotta run through all the possible codes." *"Cover your ears!" The Frogs of War: Part 1 *"Gotta catch me first!" Rules of Engagement *"Get a grip, Fistina!" *"How 'bout I just vortex away all the air around you 'till you lose consciousness?" *"Is she even going to fit in the truck? She's huge!" Mud is Thicker Than Water *"I'll head them off. Catch up." *"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Bengeance is Mine Young Ben *"I'm too fast and too smart for you, Vilgax! Why don't you give up? Because you will never, ever be able to beat Ben 10! Oh man..." Collect This *"Okay. Old clothes, old clothes, old clothes...perfect! Oh..." *"Pristine condition is gonna be harder than I thought." *"Commendations, insignia, blaster, blaster, blaster, ooh, don't wanna know, AHA! Yes! Thank you Grandpa!" *"I got it I got it!" And Then There Was Ben Gwen 10 *"Get out of there!" The Vengers Young Ben *"Here's your Kangaroo, Captain!" *"Big fan of yours, by the way." The Ballad of Mr. Baumann *"How can you be this heavy? What do you have, rocks in your pocket?" *"Now it's gonna be a surprise for Vulkanus and his nosepickers!" It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Ben 23 (Speedyquick) *"Ugh ugh agh, so slippery! Be right back." *"Out of my way, slowpoke! Give it up, alien losers! Wait, where's the audience? Where are the cameras capturing my awesomeness?" The Secret of Dos Santos *"I'm out!" *"Kai thinks she's so smart just because she knows stuff." *"Hey, what's the big-" *"Guide to the Temple of the Sky!" *"Hear what?" *"What do I need to apologize for?" *"I was just trying to-" *"Look! The guide to the Temple isn't somewhere in the village..." *"You just needed to see it from high enough to make out the details." *"What-" Third Time's a Charm *"Even better!" *"Huh? Oh nah I got bored, I'm reading an article on the new space Sumo Slammers movie. In 3D!" *"Haha! How cool was that?" *"Eh, real magic, whatever, but that was your card, Rook! I mean, how does he do it?" A New Dawn *"Yeah, well this turn of events is about to kick your butt! Now!"